


Beautiful Blossom

by bubble_bobb



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Triggers, YoonWoo Are bffs, slight mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: All he ever wanted was love.All he got was pain.But he still loves him.And it hurts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> A person on one of my other fanfics said I should try hanahaki.... (I think your name is Noni but i'm not sure.. sorry! But thank you!)  
> The fanfic was Double B but I already have a lot on these two and I didn't have one on MinWoo yet so.... yeah  
> So here I am, with a MinWoo hanahaki fanfic  
> Hope you enjoy♥

_Pain._

The only feeling he could feel.

_Muffled sobs and gags._

The only noise he could get out of himself.

Jinwoo was hunched over the toilet, tears streaming down his cheeks and blood slowly dripping from his chin. When he stopped gagging, he coughed and took deep breath as he slowly sat down next to the toilet, resting his head against the cold wall.

He turned his head and looked into the toilet. ‘Blue? It was yellow yesterday‘ he thought and opened his mouth again, two of his fingers pulling a small blue leaf out of his throat where it was scratching it lightly. ‘I thought that it was a myth‘ It was covered in blood, but the blue was still beautifully visible.

He looked into the toilet again, the beautiful blue roses with few drops of blood covering it. He smiled and shakily got up, walking over to the sink as he flushed the toilet.

This has been going on for over a year and he was proud of that no one else but him knows about his horrible disease. At first he was confused of what the hell was going on with him, but as if for now, he’s gotten used to it.

**

Jinwoo and Seunghoon walked out of the small bar and laughed as they slowly began to walk towards the building they lived in.

“It’s a pity Yoon and Mino didn’t come with us.“

The older hummed in response and smiled at the mention of Minho’s name. He has been in love with the younger ever since they were trainees, he loved him for a really long time, but, the younger never noticed. Minho has never really been open about his feelings, at least not with Jinwoo.

 Jinwoo didn’t know if it was different with Seunghoon, the two boys were very close as well, maybe even closer and he wouldn’t be surprised if Minho talked about his feelings with the other because he felt he could trust him more. Which kind of hurt when Jinwoo thought about it.

Jinwoo noticed that the other boy that was walking by his side had asked him something, and whatever it was, Jinwoo didn’t catch any of it. He didn’t want to say that he wasn’t listening or tell him that he’s thinking about one of his band mates, oh God anything but that.

The older hummed and nodded at whatever the younger had asked him, getting a wide smile and a nod from the younger as a response

“I’ll do it then! What color?“

“Um, red, I guess.“

Seunghoon frowned but then his expression softened and he smiled at his hyung. He nodded again as they kept on walking to their apartment. The other two boys were probably already asleep by this point. It was something around midnight after all so Jinwoo wouldn’t be surprised if they came home and no one would be awake.

Suddenly, the older placed one oh his hands over his stomach, and started coughing. He felt pain and scratching in his throat. He waved at the younger, hoping he understood, and turned round a corner and bent over, supporting himself with one hand on the wall the other still over his stomach.

He thought he’s going to vomit but, the only thing he got out of him, were _flowers_? _White roses_? _Blood_?  ‘What the hell?!‘

“Hey, hyung, you good?“

Jinwoo’s eyes widened, the thought that anyone would find out, about whatever just happened to him, it just couldn’t happen.

“Yeah, Hoony, I'm good, just, a little fucked.“

Jinwoo laughed and quickly kicked the blood covered flowers aside, wiping the corner of his mouth in the process. He slowly turned around and smiled at the younger widely.

“Yeah, Soju is the good shit, but it can fuck you up really bad.“

The boys walked to their apartment building. Seunghoon trying to unlock the door with his shaky hands. After he missed the key hole at least five times he slowly opened the door.  Jinwoo was surprised to see Minho sitting on the couch with a towel wrapped around his waist. Minho’s head turned towards the door and he chuckled.

“Did you enjoy it? Seems like you did.“

Jinwoo was still really drunk but he blushed and looked down as he nodded. Seunghoon walked past the older and headed towards the younger sitting on the couch.

“Mino! Why are yo-“

Seunghoon tripped over a table and fell onto the couch making Minho shift so that Seunghoon wouldn’t hit his head on his knee.

“Jesus, Seunghoon, you okay?“

Jinwoo asked as he walked over to the younger.

“I think he’s… sleeping.“

Minho laughed as he poked the older, the snoring confirming that he’s actually asleep.

“Oh, Okay. Anyway, why are you up so late?“

Jinwoo asked as he leaned over the couch, supporting himself on his elbows and staring at the younger, trying to fight the urge to look more down than where Minho’s eyes were. He caught his lower lip in between his teeth and his eyes traveled down the younger boy’s face stopping at his, pink plump lips. His eyes shot back up when Minho started talking again.

“Well, I thought that when we have few days off i could write something, so here I am, trying to figure out what to write.“

Jinwoo nodded and looked at the coffee table that was placed in front of the couch and saw few papers and a pen playing on top of them.

“And I took a shower as you probably already noticed.“

“Yeah.“

the older smiled and started to walk towards his room, his wobbly legs carrying him few steps before his knees and elbows met the floor.

Minho stood up as he laughed and walked over to his hyung picking him up and helping him walk to his room.

“Hyung, what did you drink? You can barely walk.“

“S-Soju.“

Jinwoolaughed, resting his whole body against the younger boy’s one.

Minho only chuckled at that as he opened the door to Jinwoo’s room and gently laid him on the bed. He turned around and began walking away before Jinwoo grabbed his wrist and turned him around again.

“Mino, stay here with me tonight.“

the older said softly with his eyes almost closed and his face wearing a small smile. The younger boy’s eyes widened a little but his expression softened and he stood normally while looking at the older.

“First of all, why? Second of all, the bed is too small for both of us.“

“Because I’m your hyung, and no it isn’t, see?“

The older pressed himself against the wall as much as he possibly could and patted the spot next to him. Jinwoo smiled even wider when the younger let out a sigh and nodded.

“But, I need to get dressed first, so wait a little.“

The older frowned and threw both of his hands on the bed.

“No, you don’t!“

“HYUNG!“

Jinwoo laughed at Minho’s facial expression and laid back down, more comfortably this time.

“Okay, if you think so."

Jinwoo huffed.

"But hurry.“

 Minho rushed out of the door and went straight to his room, he laughed to himself when he saw that Seunghoon hasn’t moved since the time he had fallen asleep on the couch, his legs still hanging off the edge of the couch and his head buried into a pillow. He opened the door to his room and grabbed a shirt and some sweat pants, put them on, and headed back to Jinwoo’s room.

“I’m back… oh.“

Minho stepped closer to the bed and stared down at his hyung that was spread all over the bed.

“Where the hell am i supposed to lay, hm?“

he said quietly, trying not to wake up the older. Jinwoo shifted a little bit but he didn’t wake up. Minho sighed again and slowly laid down next to the older.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> i'm back with another chapter of this... thing  
> i hope you enjoy, please leave feedback ('w')  
> love you all <3

When Jinwoo woke up the next day, the bed was empty. He quickly got up but his head spined and he sat back down again, pressing both of his hands to his head. He tried to get up again this time more carefully and rushed to the kitchen seeing all of the three other boys.

He walked past Seunghoon looking at the towel wrapped around his head in confusion but shrugged it off few seconds later.

“Hyung… I don’t think that red was a good choice."

“What do you- _oh._ “

The younger nodded and pointed to the towel on his head, that looked like it was going to fall any second. Minho only laughed as he looked at the taller male and the towel.

“Show me then, I'm sure it’s not that bad…“

“No, I don’t think it’s a good id- MINHO!“

The taller male yelled as Minho quickly snatched the towel from his head and burst into intense laughter while Seunghoon stood there, with his arms crossed and his red hair sticking out every way possible.

“Stop laughing!“

“Ugh, Seunghoon! Please, don’t yell so much, Jeez!“

Seunghoon looked at his hyung and smiled widely his hands going to Jinwoo’s face.

“A little hangover isn’t it?“

“Just shut, the fuck, up.“

Jinwoo said as he sat down and looked back at Seunghoon and his new red hair, he tried to hold back his own laughter and being supportive for his younger friend and band mate, but he was slowly failing to do that and few giggles left his mouth.

“And I mean… it’s not that bad, it’s just… a little odd.“

Seunghoon frowned and huffed as he crossed his arms again.

“Doesn’t mean when you looked good in it I will too.“

he pouted and went to sit down next to Seungyoon, a wide grin appearing on his face as he looked at the younger boy’s smile.

Jinwoo smirked and turned his body to face the two younger boys in front of him.

“Yoon, what are you doing here, all quiet?“

Seungyoon raised his head and looked at the other with a smile.

“I have nothing to say, and I think that you three talking is more than enough.“

he laughed and looked down at his cup of tea again.

“Let’s just eat, shall we? I’m sure most of us have plans for today.“

Minho said as he placed two dishes on the table following by other two.

“That’s true I was thinking of visiting-“

Seungyoonstopped in the middle of his sentence and looked down.

 “What’s wrong?“

Seunghoon asked as he lifted the younger boy’s head, a light blush appearing on the younger boy’s cheeks.

“I just don’t know if i’m not bothering you with my… things.“

Seungyoon said as he looked at the other two males across him.

“You’re never bothering us when you tell us about, actually, anything. Right?“

Seunghoon turned his head towards Minho and Jinwoo, the two nodding urgently.

“O-Okay.“

Seungyoon blushed and looked at the older boy beside him.

“Well, as i said i was thinking about visiting my family in Busan after a long time.“

Everyone hummed in response to that and Seungyoon smiled again.

“That’s a good idea, mind if i join you?“

Seunghoon said, not looking up from his plate. Seungyoon turned to the other boy, mumbling a quiet ‘no‘ as he looked back at his plate and began eating.

“Jesus Christ! Who made this? It tastes like-“

Minho quickly looked up at Seunghoon and glared at him, making the older shut his mouth.

“What does it taste like, hyung, hm?“

Seunghoon coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.

“Well, it, it tastes like concrete.“

“Stop being bitchy, and be grateful for what you have.“

Jinwoo said as he bit into his own food.

“Thank you.“

Minho said and glared at Seunghoon again. Few minutes passed and the four boys were still sitting by the table in silence. It got awkward. Really awkward. All of them could admit that and none of them would deny it.

“I actually don‘t.“

Jinwoo said out of nowhere, causing all of the boys to look at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?“

Seungyoon asked as he finished his plate and pushed it aside.

“That i don’t have any plans for today.“

“Oh, me neither.“

Minho said and collected all of the dishes, taking them to the sink. Jinwoo stretched his arms again and closed his eyes tightly.

“We have been sitting here for like an hour, we gotta go and do something. “

Seunghoon looked up and hummed as he stood up.

“And you guys, you should hurry up if you want to get into Busan early.“

Seungyoon nodded and stood up and began walking towards his room.

“Hyung, can you take my plate as well?“

All of the three boys looked at the youngest with a questioning look. Seungyoon shook his head and laughed.

“Hoony hyung. Better?“

Seunghoon smiled and nodded as he took the plate and placed into the sink.

**

The four boys sat on the couch, Minho taking the remote and played a movie.

“Wow, we’re so productive.“

Jinwoo said making everyone laugh, including himself. Out of nowhere, it came again and Jinwoo started coughing. ‘No, not now‘ he quickly stood up, making everyone look at him.  He wanted to smile at them, to let them know nothing was wrong. But he couldn’t. He just turned around and ran into the bathroom. Jinwoo quickly opened the bathroom door, he quickly turned on the water and went straight for the toilet. He opened it and opened his mouth, and everything repeated, just like everyday. He already knew what to do.

**

When he supported himself on the sink he heard a knock. He look at the door in horror but before he could do anything the door opened.

“Hyung, what’s going on? I heard something, strange.“

Seungyoon looked around the bathroom before his eyes stopped on the floor near the toilet. His eyes widened and he quickly looked at Jinwoo.

“Hyung! What happened? Why is there blood on the floor?!“

Jinwoo pulled the younger inside and locked the door. He slowly turned around and looked at Seungyoon, that was staring at the floor again.

“What is this? Oh God, there is so much blood, i’ll call the ambulance, just, wait here.“

Seungyoon went for the door but Jinwoo grabbed his wrist before the younger unlocked the door.

“This isn’t something that hospital can fix, Seungyoon ah.“

the younger looked at the oldest in confusion and tilted his head to the side.

“What?“

Jinwoo turned around and picked up few petals of the beautiful blue roses from the floor. He looked at the youngest member and took one of his hands, placing the petals into his hands.

“This… this is not real… it‘s impossible…“

Seungyoon’s eyes didn’t leave the leaves in his hand as he spoke.

“I… only wish it was.“

Jinwoo said as he squeezed the edge of the sink.

“It’s supposed to be a myth.“

Jinwoo shook his head as he slowly sank down again.

“Hurts…“

Seungyoon looked at the older and bent down to pick him up. Jinwoo leaned against the leader heavily and coughed lightly. He looked at the younger and weakly tried to speak.

“I need to clean up…“

Seungyoon looked at the other and shook his head.

“I’ll do it don’t worry.“

“But, you need to get ready for your trip with Seunghoon…“

“Yeah, but there is no way i’m leaving you here alone, so, i’m not going anywhere. I don’t know if Hoony hyung will but i know i won‘t.“

Jinwoo frowned as he tried to stand on his own two feet but failing. He leaned against Seungyoon again and sighed.

“I’ll put you to bed and you’ll try to sleep, alright? I'll put a... trash bin near your bed, so if something happens, you’ll have it there. “

Jinwoo looked up at the younger again and hummed in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >The moment when Jinwoo goes back into the bathroom is the part at the beginning of the 1st chapter <  
> (just so you know 'w')  
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you soon <3  
> please leave kudos or a comment, maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> i haven't updated this fanfic in a long time so here it is...  
> Hope you like it <3  
> i'm sorry for any mistakes  
> Love ya <3

_‘My Goodness…‘_ Seungyoon thought as he stepped out of Jinwoo’s room. _‘Guess i have to tell hyung that we’re not going after all‘_ the maknae huffed before heading into the older boy’s room. He inhaled deeply before opening the door slowly. He opened the door only to be met with Seunghoon packing his things. He felt guilty but Jinwoo was _sick_ , and he couldn’t just leave him alone. Seunghoon looked up from his drawer and smiled when he saw the younger. Seungyoon smiled back at him and started walking towards Seunghoon.

“I’m sorry.“

The younger said as he reached the older. Seunghoon looked at the younger in confusion.

“Hyung… i think that you should stop packing.“

Seunghoon raised a brow at the younger and tilted his head to the side

“What, why?“

Seungyoon sighed as he stepped closer to the tallest boy and hugged him tightly. Seunghoon looked down at the younger in confusion again.

“Yoon, what’s wrong?“

The younger looked up at the older, a small smile playing on his face.

“I don’t really feel like going.“

Seungyoon pouted.

“But you will stay here with me, right?“

Seunghoon chuckled and nodded before ruffling the youngest boy’s hair and wrapping his arms around the younger while they slowly sat on his bed. They laid down, just staring into each other’s eyes for a while before leaning in and sharing a soft and gentle kiss.

**

Jinwoo woke up and looked around his room slowly. _‘How did i get here?‘ ‘What happened yesterday?‘_ Jinwoo closed his eyes but then his eyes opened in shock and he quickly sat up _‘Oh no!‘_

He quickly got up and stepped out of his room looking straight into the living room, he saw Seungyoon sitting on the couch with his head in his hands while he was softly mumbling a song to himself. Jinwoo smiled and started walking towards the younger. When he reached Seungyoon, he silently sat beside him, laying his head on his shoulder. Seungyoon looked over at the older and smiled.

“Feel better? You slept for a _really_ long time yesterday.“

Seungyoon chuckled.

“Yeah, i did.“

Jinwoo giggled.

“And kind of better, at least better than yesterday.“

Jinwoo replied with a soft smile and slowly stood up. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it up with only water quickly afterwards and putting it into the sink. He looked around but no one else was around him. He peeked into the living room again, frowning a little when he saw only the youngest member sitting on the couch again.

“Where is Seunghoon and Minho?“

Seungyoon looked at the older and shrugged.

“I don’t know“

Jinwoowalked into the living room and stood next to Seungyoon with his hands on his hips.

“What do you mean you don’t know?!“

Seungyoon flinched and giggled.

“I’m kidding! Please don’t kill me.“

Jinwoo and Seungyoon looked at each other and laughed as the older flopped onto the couch next to the younger.

“So?“

The younger looked at Jinwoo with a questioning look, the older only rolling his eyes at that.

“Oh! They went shopping. They will be back by one i guess, i hope that it won’t take them too long.“

Sungyoon smiled and Jinwoo nodded as he took the remote and turned on the TV.

**

Minho and Seunghoon walked side by side into the store while chatting.

“Mino, this has been bothering me for a while, so i’ll just ask you now.“

Minho looked at the older and nodded.

"Okay…?“

“How come you not have a girlfriend, _bro_?“

Minho cringed and laughed a little before he looked at the older boy beside him.

“I’m... not really into relationships, i talked about it with Jiyong hyung as well and he said that he isn’t either, especially after his break up with Kiko.“

Seunghoon looked at the younger in confusion and frowned. He shook his head a little before standing straight.

“He isn’t ?“

Seunghoon laughed.

“Well, he told me something else.“

It was Minho’s turn to be confused.

“What, what did he tell you?“

“I don’t think i should tell you, he said that it’s a secret after all.“

Minho smirked as he clung onto Seunghoon’s arm and whined.

“Just tell me hyung!“

“God, please stop! Okay!“

Minho smiled and let Seunghoon go and raised his eyebrows at the older.

“So?“

“You know Seunghyun hyung, right?“

Minho smiled nodded.

“Of course, he’s my _top_ hyung.“

Seunghoon looked away, pretending to be offended as he huffed.

“Tsk, anyway. So yeah, they’re dating now. But don’t tell anyone!“

Minho’s mouth opened and he nodded.

“I didn’t know, that… he’s into _guys_ “

Seunghoon laughed, his eyes closing and mouth opening wide.

“I don’t think he did either.“

**

“Hyung?“

Jinwoo looked up at the younger from his phone and hummed. Seungyoon turned to face the older and sat more comfortably on the leather couch.

“What does it mean?“

“What do you mean?“

“ _The flowers._ “

Jinwoo pressed his lips tight together, creating a thin line. He closed his eyes before exhaling and laughing a bit.

“Well, have you ever heard of… hanahaki?“

The younger shook his head.

“But i know about coughing up flowers… and that it‘s supposed to be a myth…“

“Yeah, that’s it. Flowers filled up my lungs and, it’s slowly but surely, killing me.“

Seungyoon flinched _‘Killing?!‘_

“Is there a cure to it?“

Jinwoo smiled and nodded slowly.

“That’s good, right? You can get rid of it! What is it?“

Jinwoo shook his head but didn’t say anything. He looked down at his hands and then at the younger again, the happy expression that was there before slowly fading away.

“Well i know it will sound crazy but the one thing that can cure it is, if someone you love, will return the feeling, but, they have to really love you.“

Seungyoon nodded.

“Oh… but there has to be something else, right?“

“Or, get it surgically removed.“

Seungyoon’s face lit up but Jinwoo cut him off making him frown.

“But that will make you forget everything about the person you love.“

“Oh…“

Seungyoon leaned a little closer to the older and tilted his head up so that their eyes met.

“Hyung… who is it?“

Jinwoo eyes started to tear up as he leaned closer to the younger, wrapping his arms around his middle. Jinwoo’s sobs and sniffles were muffled by Seungyoon’s hoodie and he wrapped his arms around the older band member.

“Hyung you can tell me, it’s safe with me.“

Jinwoo looked up at the boy and nodded, calming down a little when he saw the younger boy smile at him.

“I-It’s… it’s Minho."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!  
> I haven't updated this fanfic (or any..) in a while  
> So here i am with another chapter!  
> (I AM VERY SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES<3)  
> (It's like 3am here and yeah....)  
> (And also, I don't know how to English -_-)  
> BTW. i tried to be funny so.... it probably really isn't, like, at all. So, i am very sorry for that too...  
> I hope that you all will enjoy it, it's a little longer than the other ones <3  
> Love ya and see you in another chapter <3

“It hurts.“

Jinwoo whispered.

“Every time he’s around, the flowers…“

Jinwoo cried and Seungyoon rubbed his back soothingly.

“Shhh, i understand.“

Jinwoo looked over at the younger and smiled.

“It hurts more than you can imagine.“

Seungyoon frowned and huffed before speaking again.

“Look, i’m just trying to help.“

Jinwoo laid on the couch and stretched his limbs as he looked at the younger with a smile.

“I know, i’m sorry Yoon, you kno-“

Jinwoo was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket following by his ringtone.

_“YES I’M HIM.“_

Jinwoo fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the ID, he smiled when he saw the name. Seungyoon leaned closer to the older member and looked over his shoulder, he looked at the older with a cringing face.

“First of all, do you really have his song as your ringtone? You whipped bi-“

“HEY!“

Seungyoon laughed loudly before raising his hands.

“I’m sorry!“

Jinwoo only rolled his eyes and huffed before looking at the phone again.

“Aren’t you going to answer?!“

Jinwoo shook his head before sliding his finger over the screen and answering the call.

“Hello?“

he heard the younger snort beside him and rolled his eyes again.

**_“Yeah, hyung?“_ **

“What’s up?“

**_“I just wanted to say that we’ll just come home a bit later, because Seunghoon decided to be a little bitch and dragged me all the way to… uhhh…. i have no fucking idea what this store wants from people but it looks weird, and… i really don’t wanna be here. Anyway, we’ll be home a bit later, alright?“_ **

“Alright, we’ll wait.“

Jinwoo smiled before he waited for Minho to hang up and laid the phone beside him. He looked at the younger boy sitting by his side and sighed.

“They will be home a bit later.“

he smiled at the younger before turning his attention to the tv, that was still playing.

“Okay, are you hungry?“

Jinwoo nodded, not looking away from the tv. Seungyoon rolled his eyes in annoyance and stood up, heading to the kitchen right away.

**

“Goodness, Seunghoon, i wanna go home!“

Minho whined, looking at his hyung who had a plastic bag in his right hand, his phone in the other as he was making sure his hair isn’t a mess and well hidden under his beanie.

“Stop being a _baby_ , Mino.“

“Well, you were being a whiny bitch wanting me to come all the way here with you.“

Seunghoon turned his attention to the younger that was smiling at him widely.

“The fuck did you just say to me you dumbnut?!“

“Let’s just go home!“

Minho said as he walked over to his car and unlocked it.

“I’m gonna leave you here if you don’t get into the car in five seconds.“

Minho said as he sat into the car.

"I’m serious.“

Seunghoon only laughed as he continued to look into his phone.

“One.“

Seunghoon slowly looked over to where Minho’s car was and widened his eyes when he saw Minho smirk.

“Um, Four?“

Seunghoon put his phone into his pocket quickly before running over to the car while yelling at the younger. When he finally sat into the car he clutched his heart as he was breathing heavily, trying to talk.

“Not… fair.“

Seunghoon huffed between heavy breathes.

“But you made it, and just in time!“

Seunghoon glared at Minho as the younger was happily singing a song while driving.

“You son of a-“

“Hyung, what are these words? We don’t use such words in this Christian household.“

Seunghoon leaned back into the seat and he started laughing while looking at Minho. The younger then turned his head towards the older quickly and laughed together with him.

“We’ll be home in a second, do you have the bag with the stuff we needed to buy?“

Minho flashed the older a quick smile before looking back on the road.

“Haha, what bag?“

Seunghoon laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck and looked out of the window. Minho slowly turned his head as he stopped the car.

“Don’t even try to tell me that you don’t have it.“

Seunghoon chuckled before lifting the bag from under the seat

“I do, now please continue because there are cars behind us.“

Minho clicked his tongue before continuing to drive to the building.

**

“We’re home!“

Seunghoon screamed, shutting his mouth right after he saw their youngest member asleep on the couch. He looked over at Minho who just pushed him more into the apartment and closed the door behind him. They looked into the kitchen before entering, seeing their eldest member sitting by the table ad watching something on his laptop. The eldest boy looked at them with a smile before standing up and taking the bag from Seunghoon’s hand.

“I’m glad you’re home.“

Jinwoo smiled at the two boys, the two of them returning the smile.

“Seungyoon… is-“

“Asleep? Yes. He passed out when we were watching ‘The Visit‘ .“

Seunghoon frowned but shrugged and headed over to the counter, taking some of the stuff and placing it into the fridge. Jinwoo then stepped to Minho and smiled nervously.

“I-I’m g-glad you’re h-home, safe.“

Jinwoo mentally slapped himself as soon as the words left his mouth. Minho chuckled as he ruffled the older boy’s hair.

“Yeah, me too.“

Jinwoo felt a nudge in his right arm and looked over his shoulder to see Seunghoon with his cheeks stuffed and his face wearing a disgusted expression.

“Can i? I would like to breathe around here as well.“

Jinwoo and Minho looked at each other as they stepped to the side and let Seunghoon walk into the living room. Minho then walked over to the dining table and looked at Jinwoo’s laptop, frowning a little.

“What is this?“

Jinwoo looked at the younger with a confused expression.

“Oh, I… I was watching ‘Erased‘ .“

Minho then smiled widely as he turned to the shorter male.

“Great choice.“

he chuckled as he patted the boy’s shoulder.

Jinwoo blushed as he looked down onto the floor. He pressed the back of his palm to his eyes and wiped away some tears that somehow escaped his eyes. He felt selfish for wanting more than just that faint touch. Suddenly the familiar itching and scratching in his throat disturbed him and he quickly walked into the bathroom, not wanting to run as he didn’t want to wake Seungyoon up.

Jinwoo opened the door, silently shutting it behind him. He didn’t even reach the toilet before he dropped to his knees and started coughing. He placed his hand in front of his mouth in attempt to muffle the sounds. The tears started to pool up in his eyes as some blood dripped down his chin and onto the floor. He tried to move forward on one hand, almost slipping on the mixture of blood and tears but making it to the toilet. He hunched over and coughed and gagged but nothing would come out.

 _‘Fuck it, i’m gonna die anyway‘_ Jinwoo reached into his throat, for the first time he felt the flower. It was, soft but… wet. He gripped the flower tightly before ripping it out of his throat and throwing it on the ground

It hurt, it hurt so bad, but, he couldn’t make a sound, he didn’t even want to. He just collapsed onto the floor, taking the beautiful flower into his hand. It was beautiful, the most beautiful one Jinwoo has ever seen, that was the only thing that made him smile, the wonderful flower that was slowly killing him with it’s beauty

**

Seungyoon squinted his eyes before opening them fully, the bright light of the tv blinding him. He looked around and saw Seunghoon sitting on the edge of the couch, staring at the tv. When the older felt Seungyoon move beside him he turned his head towards him and smiled

“Slept well?“

Seunghoon leaned closer to the boy, quickly pecking his cheek. He turned around when he heard a gagging noise, he saw Minho standing by the balcony door and laughing. Seunghoon rolled his eyes and glared at Minho “Fuck off“ Seunghoon mouthed out to the younger before turning back to the youngest member and smiling.

“Y-Yeah, where is _Jinwoo_ hyung?“

Seunghoon frowned at the boy’s words but told him anyway “He went somewhere, his room i guess?“ Seunghoon looked back at Minho who just shrugged and then back at the younger. Seungyoon’s eyes widened when he heard that. He quickly sat up and looked into the hall, seeing the light in the bathroom was on.

“I prepared a movie, do wanna maybe wa-“

Seunghoon stopped mid-sentence when the younger stood up and walked into the hall. “I’m sorry hyung“ Seungyoon walked back to the older and kissed him on the lips quickly.

“Maybe next time.“

Seunghoon crossed his arms as he took the remote and turned off the tv. He felt Minho sit next to him but he didn’t look at him. Minho looked at Seunghoon and laughed.

“No way! Are you _jealous?_ “

“I’m not jealous!“

Seunghoon hissed at the younger as he got up and walked into his room. Minho smirked before standing up and walking into his own room.

“Totally not jealous.“

he laughed before entering.

**

Seungyoon ran into the bathroom and almost screamed when he saw Jinwoo. He kneeled next to the older as he laid on the floor, in a pile of blood. Horrifying sight.

Seungyoon placed his shaky hands on Jinwoo’s arms and slowly shook him as tears streamed down his cheeks. He tried to shake the older harder but nothing was working, Seungyoon’s sobs turned into hiccups as he thought of the worst happening to the poor boy.

_“No!“_

_“You can’t leave like this!“_

_“Hyung!“_

Jinwoo’s eyes fluttered open as he scanned the floor before his eyes moved to the youngest boy’s face. He smiled as he almost jumped onto the younger, hugging him tightly.

“Seungyoon ah… i’m… i’m alive…“

Seungyoon nodded as he wrapped his arms around the older.

“Y-You are…“

**

Seunghoon angrily sat on his bed, causing it to creek loudly. He crossed his arms again but the frown he had on his face slowly fading as his eyes started watering. He sniffled and rubbed his nose quickly afterwards before he burst into tears

Seungyoon walked down the hall from Jinwoo’s room into the kitchen to get some water but he heard some strange noises coming from Seunghoon’s room. He placed his ear onto the door and listened for what the noises were

He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“What the-“

He looked up to see Minho smiling at him.

“Nothing, you’re just being a creep.“

Seungyoon huffed and frowned.

“Don’t worry he’s not cheating on you or something. He was jealous just few minutes ago.“

Minho laughed as he walked away.

_‘Jealous? Of what?‘_

Seungyoon silently opened the door to see Seunghoon with a pillow covering his face and his arms crossed over the pillow. He heart broke when he heard the male let out a broken sob following by a sniffle.

“Hyung?“

Seunghoon almost threw the pillow away and sat up when he heard Seungyoon’s voice. He smiled, his puffy and red eyes closing slightly. Seungyoon walked over to him and sat on the bed before pushing Seunghoon down and laying beside him, laying his head on the older boy’s chest. The bed was too small for both of them but they still found a way to lay there.

“Hyung… there is no reason to be jealous.“

Seunghoon frowned and looked at the younger boy. He opened his mouth to talk but Seungyoon cut him off.

“There is no way…“

Seungyoon looked up at the boy and then at the door. He looked at Seunghoon and smirked as he sat up.

“That i…“

Seungyoon lifted one of his legs and threw it over Seunghoon‘s before lifting his whole body and sitting on top of the older.

“Would leave you.“

Seunghoon looked at the younger in confusion. Seungyoon then took Seunghoon’s hands and placed them on his hips.  He leaned down and whispered into the other boy’s ear, his breath tickling his ear.

“Because, i’m all yours.“

Seungyoon circled his hips and looked at the older again with a smirk. His smirk was replaced by a wide smile when he saw the older boy’s mouth was formed into a smirk.

“Okay?“

“Okay“

**

Jinwoo closed his eyes but he just couldn’t fall asleep, he just didn’t feel comfortable. He sat up and looked at his pillow, he turned it around and laid down again. It still didn’t help though, he rolled over in his bed, he rolled from side to side before his back hit the floor. Jinwoo hissed in pain as he rubbed his back and hoped that no one heard him.

 _“Shit_ , this is going to be a long night.“

Jinwoo crawled into his bed again and closed his eyes finally making himself comfortable, he could finally fall asleep.

His eyes shot open when he heard a faint moan followed by a louder one.

He whined in annoyance and covered his ears with a pillow.

“Oh my _God_ , i just want a second of sleep!“


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I'm back with another chapter  
> (Unlike the previous one, this one is important...?)  
> (The other one wasn't as much as this one i guess?)  
> I hope you enjoy it <3  
> Hopefully there aren't any mistakes but if there are, i'm so sorry  
> Love ya <3

Jinwoo angrily sat at the table with a huff, taking his cup of coffee into his hand sipping from it carefully. He turned his head when he heard soft chuckling coming from the hall. He saw Seungyoon walking with Seunghoon, hand in hand, all smiley and happy and he felt the corners of his lips twitch into a smile.

When Seungyoon walked into the kitchen he sat beside Jinwoo and rested one of his hands on the boy’s shoulder.

“Hyung, you look tired.“

Seungyoon said worriedly. Jinwoo just turned his head towards him and glared at him playfully.

“You wanna know why?“

Seungyoon slowly nodded.

“It’s because my room is right next to Seunghoon’s.“

The moment the words left Jinwoo’s mouth Seunghoon choked on his cup of water and started coughing as he slowly turned around and looked at Jinwoo in shock. Seungyoon’s eyes only went wide as a deep shade of red appeared on his cheeks. Seunghoon raised his hands, motioning something to Jinwoo who wasn’t really paying attention to him or the youngest.

“God, Hoon, stop being so loud, some of us would still like to sleep here!“

The three boys turned their heads towards the sound and saw Minho walking into the kitchen with an angry expression.

“Why is it my fault again?“

Seunghoon frowned at the younger.

“And by the way, i’m your hyung.“

Minho only rolled his eyes as he walked closer to the older boy.

“Because it’s always your fault, _hyung._ “

**

“Hyung… is there something I can do?“

Jinwoo shook his head softly, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes.

“I-I don’t think so. There is only one thing that can cure this.“

Seungyoon hummed, his face seemed calm but on the inside, he was screaming, crying and everything else. He wanted to help Jinwoo, but he couldn’t. There was only one person that could help him, but he couldn’t let them talk because, Jinwoo told him that the flowers start to choke him when Minho is around.

He had to keep Jinwoo in his room, he had to keep Minho out of his room, out of his reach, keep him away from the older boy, even though he knew it’s going to be hard.

**

“Hyung, you’ve been home for the past week, we have to go somewhere, anywhere. You have to go out sometime.“

Jinwoo groaned, not moving from his spot on the couch. Seungyoon sighed. He stepped closer to the older, wrapping his arms around his torso and picking him up.

“What the- Seungyoon!“

Seungyoon forced the other into his room and closed the door.

“You better get dressed before i’m back.“

Seungyoon laughed as he walked into his room.

Jinwoo sighed and picked some clothes from his wardrobe. It was true, he was spending the whole week in this apartment. He almost forgot what the outsider world looked like. Jinwoo giggled as he pulled the blue t-shirt over his head.

When Jinwoo was done he sat on his bed and took his phone out, waiting for the younger to get ready. He heard a knock on the door and got up, walking out of his room and smiling at the younger.

“Ready?“

“Ready.“

**

The two boys walked side by side in a park before Jinwoo turned his head towards the younger.

“Where exactly are we going?“

Jinwoo laughed and stopped. Seungyoon stopped as well and looked at the older before flashing him a wide smile.

“Secret.“

Jinwoo whined but continued to walk as Seungyoon began walking again.

Jinwoo’s eyes sparkled when they stopped in front of a pet shop.

“We’re going in right?“

Seungyoon looked at the shorter boy and smiled while nodding. Jinwoo clapped happily and tugged Seungyoon in.

“Choose whatever, you deserve it.“

Seungyoon smiled at the older and Jinwoo smiled back.

**

“It’s so cute right?“

Jinwoo giggled holding the small box with a small white hamster in. Seungyoon hummed and nodded while looking at the older.

“It is.“

_“Yoon! Jinu hyung!“_

The boys froze in place and Jinwoo turned his head to the other with a terrified look.

“Yoon i… i _can’t._ “

Seungyoon didn’t know what to do, his mind went blank before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“What are you doing here?“

Seungyoon shook his head and looked at the older boy in front of him.

“Nothing much, just hanging out… Where’s Hoony?“

Minho shrugged and turned to Jinwoo and the box he was holding, his eyes sparkling when he saw the small animal.

“I dunno, i think that he’s with Hanbin but i’m not sure.“

Jinwoo smiled.

“It’s adorable right?“

he said softly and quietly. Minho chuckled and nodded.

Jinwoo wanted to say something more but his voice died when his throat started itching. He handed the box to Minho, who looked at the boy in confusion. Seungyoon looked at him in shock, seeing the older placing his hand in front of his mouth as he started gagging.

“Hyung..?“

Minho let out shakily with wide eyes.

“Hyung… just wait a second.“

Seungyoon pulled Jinwoo into the pet shop‘s public bathroom, leaving a confused Minho with a box, with small squeaky animal on the street.

**

“He didn’t see, right…. right?“

Jinwoo wiped his mouth and washed his hands. Seungyoon shook his head as he helped Jinwoo to get out of the bathroom and the shop. When they returned on the street Minho was no where to be seen. The boys just shrugged  it off and began walking home.

**

“Hyung, you need to stay somewhere, Minho makes you want to throw up.“

Jinwoo looked at Seungyoon and snorted, the younger giggling shortly after.

“C’mon, you know what i mean.“

Jinwoo then nodded and his head dropped.

“Yeah, but, i don’t know what i’m supposed to do.“

Seungyoon frowned and stood up.

“Stay in your room.“

Jinwoo looked up at the younger with a shocked expression, he started shaking his head but Seungyoon’s frown deepned making him stop. Seungyoon reached for the doorknob but before he walked out he looked at Jinwoo and sighed, he pointed to the trash bin under his table and walked out.

He looked up to see Minho, the older smiled and reached for the doorknob but the younger stopped him. Minho looked at him in confusion and laughed nervously trying it again but the younger stopped him once again.

“What?“

Seungyoon leaned against the door and crossed his arms on his chest.

“What do you want?“

Seungyoon said an angry voice causing Minho to flinch.

“I need to talk to Jinwoo hyung?“

Seungyoon shrugged but didn’t move an inch causing Minho to frown.

“Move.“

Minho said but Seungyoon only rolled his eyes.

“Hey, i don’t care what you’re trying to do but i gotta talk to him.“

Seungyoon nodded but didn’t move making Minho even more angry than before.

 “He doesn’t want to talk to you.“

Minho rubbed his face in frustration.

_“What?“_

Seungyoon could hear Jinwoo move from his bed and move closer to the door and he sighed nervously.

“He just can’t talk to you right now, what do you want? I’ll tell him.“

Minho sighed and tuned to walk into his room.

“God, okay then, tell him that Jiho is coming over in few minutes.“

Seungyoon nodded and turned to walk away but after few steps he went back and opened Jinwoo’s door to step in. He looked at the shorter and smiled.

“I don’t think that he’ll talk to you for the rest of the day.“

Jinwoo then slowly nodded and moved to his bed.

Half way to his bed Jinwoo dropped to his knees and coughed. Seungyoon ran towards him, he looked around and grabbed a water bottle from Jinwoo’s desk and handed it to him. Jinwoo tried to take the bottle but he almost dropped it because of his shaky hands. Seungyoon then took the bottle and placed to Jinwoo’s lips. The older slowly drank some of the water, and to their surprise the coughing stopped.

Seungyoon picked the older up and sat him onto his bed, looking at him worriedly.

“Do i still have the hamster?“

Seungyoon chuckled and nodded, he motioned Jinwoo to lay down while he went for the animal. He opened the door and silently closed it behind him. He walked into the kitchen and looked for the hamster.

**

Jinwoo’s door slowly opened and the older boy sighed.

“Yoo-“

Jinwoo’s eyes widened when he saw Minho looking around in the hall before coming in. He smiled at the older and went to sit on his bed. Jinwoo crawled closer to the head board, returning the smile with a smaller one. Minho frowned at the older boy’s actions.

“Hyung, you’ve been avoiding me.“

Jinwoo looked away.

“I… Mino…“

he mumbled under his breath. Minho moved closer making Jinwoo shift.

“Did i do something wrong?“

Minho rested one of his hands on Jinwoo’s knee, having a worrying expression on his face. Jinwoo opened his mouth to talk but he shut it again when someone pulled Minho up to stand.

Minho looked behind him, seeing a frowning Seungyoon standing in front of him.

“The fuck is your problem?“

Seungyoon rolled his eyes and shoved Minho out of the door. He stepped closer to Jinwoo expecting Jinwoo to say something but the older stayed quiet. Seungyoon sighed and shook his head.

“I can’t leave you alone.“

Jinwoo felt a tear roll down his cheek before he burst into crying. Seungyoon wiped Jinwoo’s tears with his thumb.

“Please, don’t cry.“

They heard a gasp but is didn’t come from any one of them. Seungyoon slowly turned his head towards the sound and his eyes widened.

“Hyung, it’s not what it looks like!“

Seunghoon shook his head and closed the door. Seungyoon stood up and looked at the older, he didn’t know what to do first, he needed to keep Jinwoo safe but he needed to fix what ever was Seunghoon thinking right now. He ran out of the door, not closing them and heading to Seunghoon’s room.

“Hyung! Please!“

Seungyoon opened Seunghoon’s door and ran towards the older, but he stopped. What is he going to say? He couldn’t say what kind of stuff Jinwoo’s dealing with, but that was the only way to get Seunghoon to believe him, if he’s going to believe him…

“Hyung, it really isn’t what you th-“

“Then what is it Seungyoon?“

Seungyoon stopped, Seunghoon never called him by his full name.

“I know that you won’t believe me but, please, just listen to me.“

Seunghoon sat on his bed and nodded.

“Have you ever heard of, Hanahaki?“

Seunghoon raised his eyebrows and slowly nodded.

“Well, it’s very much real, and Jinwoo is dealing with that. It’s slowly but surely killing him, but, there is a cure. If the one you’re in love with returns that feeling, you will get rid of it. But, the one Jinwoo’s in love with won’t be returning the feeling any time soon. And the person Jinwoo loves is…“

Seungyoon took a deep breath.

“It’s Minho. And Jinwoo starts to cough up flowers everytime Minho is close to him. That’s why i have to make sure he’s safe. I’m sorry if you think something else and if it seemed weird but i swear there isn’t anything between me and Jinwoo.“

Seunghoon stood up with a faceless expression and stepped closer to the younger. He wrapped him arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I believe you.“

**

Jinwoo got up with a sigh to close his door, he reached his door when Jiho’s head popped up from behind a corner. Jinwoo jumped in surprise but giggled and greeted the younger.

“Oh God! H-Hey, what brings you here?“

 Jinwoo laughed. Jiho smiled.

“Oh, Mino didn’t tell you? He said that i should come over for dinner… i can leave if you want me to.“

Jinwoo’s eyes went wide and he shook his head.

“W-What? No! Stay.“

Jiho laughed and thanked the older with a bow.


	6. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..  
> Hey!  
> this is the last chapter  
> i'm sorry, it's a really bad ending (i really can't write)  
> i f-ed up in the last chapter so............  
> It's rushed, I know and i'm sorry  
> ENJOY!  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes  
> Love ya <3

Jinwoo grew weaker and weaker as the days went by. His whole body hurt. The amount of flowers was getting smaller and smaller, which scared him the most. That meant that his body was too weak to produce more, that meant he was... closer to the end.

Seungyoon was sitting next to the older on his bed, watching the other with worry. He picked up a water bottle and placed it to Jinwoo’s lips, watching him swallow slowly.

“It’s gotten so much worse.“

Seungyoon whispered and looked Jinwoo in the eyes seeing him nod weakly.

“I know.“

Jinwoo replied, slowly laying on his bed.

“You should tell him…“

Seungyoon whispered. Jinwoo sighed and hummed.

“Nothing good will come out of it.“

Seungyoon sighed and looked back at Jinwoo, he felt bad for him. The poor boy looked so lifeless.

Seungyoon stopped leaving Jinwoo’s room, making him live with him. Jinwoo also wouldn’t come out of his room, too weak to do anything by himself. Seungyoon would bring the older food, do actually everything for him.

The door creaked open and the two boys looked to the door.

“Dinner’s ready.“

Seunghoon’s sweet voice echoed in the room and Seungyoon nodded.

The younger looked at Jinwoo and the older smiled while nodding.

“Go eat.“

Jinwoo  turned to his side.

“I can eat later.“

Seungyoon got up and looked at Jinwoo with worry in his eyes. He stepped to the door and looked back at Jinwoo one more time before leaving and closing the door silently.

“I just need more sleep.“

Jinwoo whispered as he laid down and pulled the covers up.

**

When the three boys finished their meals, Seungyoon making sure he brought at least some food to the oldest boy.

Seungyoon left Jinwoo’s room, catching up to Minho that was walking down the hall. He grabbed the older boy’s shoulder and spun him around. Minho looked at him in confusion and before he could say anything the youngest cut him off.

“I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen to me.“

Seungyoon looked scarier than ever causing Minho to flinch. The older slowly nodded and Seungyoon cleared his throat.

“Jinwoo hyung is in love with you, simple truth. And you will tell me one thing before i go back to him, your answer will either make me happy or break your jaw.“

Minho stepped back a little and nodded again, looking into Seungyoon’s piercing eyes.

“Do you love him back? Romantically, and don’t even try to fool me.“

Minho stared at the younger with his mouth opened. He coughed awkwardly and and scratched the back of his neck.

“I’ve… never really… thought about it..?“

Seungyoon frowned and pointed at the older with his index finger.

“Then you better START thinking about it, and now.“

Seungyoon turned around and walked into Jinwoo’s room again leaving a blankly staring Minho in the hall.

Deep inside Seungyoon hoped for the older to really think about Jinwoo’s feelings for him, that he’d choose what’s right, that he’d choose Jinwoo.

**

Minho stood in front of Jinwoo’s room, fidgeting with his fingers. He was thinking about what Seungyoon told him for the past two weeks and it was… strange.

Jinwoo is in love? With _him?_ Out of all people? Jinwoo, their oldest member that was basically his best friend. It was weird that Jinwoo would have feelings for someone like him.

He scratched the back of his neck as he leaned against the door, resting his head against the cool wood. His head was filled with worry and his eyes closed as he thought about the older. His feeling for Jinwoo was something he always ignored.

He was so distracted he didn’t notice Seungyoon walking down the hall.

“What are you doing here?“

Seungyoon hissed at the older. Minho’s eyes shot open as he looked up and stood straight again.

“I-I was trying to talk to Jinwoo hyung, b-but he didn’t answer.“

Minho shifted from foot to foot and stepped back when Seungyoon began walking closer.

“He’s sleeping, he hasn't been getting a lot of rest lately.“

Seungyoon said while rolling his eyes.

Minho nodded and and looked at the younger.

“I-Is he okay?“

Seungyoon reached for the doorknob but didn’t turn it.

“Why do you care?“

He said, not looking up from the doorknob.

Minho frowned _‘what?‘_ He raised his hands and opened his mouth.

“Why do i- Of course i care! It’s Jinwoo!“

 Why wouldn’t he care? It was Jinwoo who used to stay up way too late to take care of others, to take care of him. It was Jinwoo who had to take sleeping pills to even fall asleep.

It was Jinwoo who he cared for so much it hurt. It was Jinwoo who he…  _oh._

Seungyoon smirked when Minho froze and leaned against the door and looked at the other.

“There is no need for that. I’ve been taking care of him.“

Minho looked at him in confusion.

“H-He’s letting you?“

It was weird that Jinwoo let Seungyoon take care of him. It was very unusual that Jinwoo let someone help him. Sometimes Minho had to _beg_ the older to let him help him.

Seungyoon nodded.

“Well, yeah.“

Minho pressed his lips tight in jealousy.

“C-Can i talk to him?“

Seungyoon smiled and slowly opened the door, just enough for him to slip in but he didn’t open the door for Minho. Minho looked into the room, catching a glimpse of the older boy’s fluffy hair. He smiled. 

“Can i?“

Seungyoon inhaled deeply, making Minho’s eyes sparkle in hope. Seungyoon looked at Minho and smirked.

“No.“

is all he said before shutting the door. Minho frowned and opened his mouth to talk but he didn’t say anything.

**

Jinwoo opened his eyes and looked around the room, he frowned in the dark and reached his hand to the night stand. He grabbed the opened water bottle and smiled when he noticed the straw in it. He put it down again, he felt strangely good, better than before. He wasn’t shaking when he sat up and he wasn’t shaking even when he stood up. He stretched his limbs, hearing some of the bones crack and he chuckled.

He looked to his table and laughed a little when he saw a passed out Seungyoon, in his chair, his head resting on his shoulder, while snoring and the rest of his body loose. Jinwoo took the blanket from his bed and threw it gently onto the younger boy’s sleeping body, tugging the younger in. He smiled when the younger mumbled and turned his head.

Jinwoo shivered a little and looked around for anything he could put on to warm im up a little, but before he could take anything to do that he heard a knock. He looked at the door in shock. He didn’t want to wake Seungyoon up but he didn’t want to open the door by himself either.

He heard another knock and slowly walked to the door and opened it. His eyes went even wider when he saw Minho standing in the hall, his hand frozen in the air, mid-knock. Minho coughed, he wasn't expecting anyone to answer, especially Jinwoo. He looked at the older with a small smile.

“H-Hey.. Hyung.H

he mentally slapped himself the moment the words left his mouth and closed his eyes in disbelief.

Jinwoo waved at the younger but didn’t say anything. Minho looked up at the older and worry filled his eyes. Jinwoo’s hair was a mess, heavy eye bags under his eyes and the fluffy cheeks he loved to pinch were almost gone.

He raised his hand and reached towards the older but stopped before he could even touch him. He shook his head and looked down onto the floor.

“C-Can i talk to you?“

Jinwoo froze, deep inside he did want to go with Minho and talk to him but he also wanted Seungyoon to wake up and say _no._

Minho’s eyes went wide when he looked behind Jinwoo, seeing the youngest standing behind Jinwoo and glaring at him.

“I-I would like to t-talk to you, and i would like us to be alone.“

Jinwoo looked up and Seungyoon and then back to Minho. He nodded as he slipped out of the room. They walked towards Minho’s room, and Jinwoo looked behind him seeing Seungyoon smiling and mouthing ‘Go‘ to him. Jinwoo smiled nervously and nodded.

They entered and Minho turned around making Jinwoo stop walking, they stood in the middle of his room and Minho sighed.

“I know you love me.“

He said quietly, watching as Jinwoo lost all the color in his face.

“And…“

Minho said softly.

“i love you too.“

“I… i what?“

Jinwoo said, pinching his arm. He thought that this was some kind of wonderful dream where the person he was in love with loved him back or felt some kind of romantic way about him. But… nothing changed, Minho was still standing in front of him.

Minho carefully stepped closer to the older and looked into his eyes.

“i love you.“

he said his fingers ghosting over Jinwoo’s arm but not quite touching him.

“And i never fully realised it... until now.“

He said a bit louder and more confident.

“I love everything about you.“

Jinwoo felt the tears pool up in his eyes and before he knew it, tears were falling down his cheeks and neck.

“It’s always ever been you, only you.“

Minho raised his hand to Jinwoo’s hair and stroked it gently as Jinwoo looked up at him with red and puffy eyes but he has never been more beautiful in Minho’s eyes.

He pulled Jinwoo’s head more up, getting his face closer to the other’s, feeling Jinwoo’s hot breath.

“Always.“

Minho said softly before he pressed his lips to Jinwoo’s. Jinwoo closed his eyes with a sigh as he felt… light, so much lighter than ever before. He pulled away from the other and took a deep breath and coughed.

His breath became steady and he smiled, he looked up at Minho and saw him smile as well.

“Tell me you love me.“

Minho whispered and Jinwoo giggled.

“I love you.“

Jinwoo whispered.

“So fucking much.“

Minho smiled, wider than before and pressed his forehead against Jinwoo’s.

“I’ll never hurt you again.“

Jinwoo looked up.

“Promise?“

“Promise.“

**

“Finally.“

Seungyoon whispered behind the door and Jinwoo turned his head towards him, causing him to flinch a bit. Minho’s head was resting on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth.

‘Thank you‘ Jinwoo mouthed and Seungyoon nodded. He felt happy, Jinwoo was happy, Minho was happy.

Everything was good.


End file.
